Le retour d'Izaya
by SpinelShine
Summary: Shinra fait une grande fête où tout le monde est invité. Même Izaya, qui était parti depuis deux ans, s'y joint. Personne ne s'attendait à le voir là, mais peut-être que ses intentions ne sont pas celles que nous croyons... One-Shot.


**Petite précision**:_ L'histoire se passe 2ans après la fin de l'anime._

* * *

**Le retour d'Izaya**

Izaya entra dans la cour bondée de monde sans y avoir été invité. Il sourit en reconnaissant tous ces gens. Il n'était pas revenu depuis au moins deux ans et ça lui semblait si loin. Il lui semblait même qu'il s'était ennuyé de cette ville et surtout de ces habitants. Rien n'était pareil sans eux et il s'en était rendu compte assez vite, seulement son orgueil lui avait interdis de revenir avant. Tout ce temps à l'écart lui avait fait comprendre qu'il appréciait vraiment ces gens, non pas comme instruments, mais comme personne. Bien que certains ne soient pas réellement des êtres humains à proprement parler, mais ce n'était pas là le sujet. Il s'incrusta rapidement dans la foule à la recherche de celui qui avait organisé cette fête sans aucune raison apparente. L'informateur retint son rire, lui avait très bien compris à quoi rimait ce rassemblement. Il n'avait certes pas été créé pour rien, mais il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher la surprise... en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il balada son regard pour essayer de trouver l'hôte, mais il ne le voyait nul part. Ses yeux finirent par repérer une petite troupe de jeunes qui semblaient s'amuser beaucoup. Ils avaient bien grandie ceux-là. Seiji et Mika dansaient collé l'un contre l'autre près de Saki et Anri qui dansaient en riant de Mikado qui essayait de ne pas renverser son verre, malgré Kida qui essayait de le faire entré dans la danse. Un peu plus loin, Erika et Walker semblaient avoir un peu trop bu et dansaient sur une table sous le regard désemparé de Kyohei. Pour sa part, Saburo semblait occupé à charmer une blonde plutôt bien faite. Simon passa près d'eux en parlant joyeusement avec Tom.

**_«Ah! Si Tom est là, ça veut dire que Shizuo aussi y est_**, pensa Izaya.»

Il refit un tour pour voir s'il ne trouverait pas enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Il finit par trouver un groupe de six personnes. Il sourit en les reconnaissant. Dos à lui, il y avait Shinra qui tenait une femme brune par la taille, à leur droite se trouvait Kazuka l'air gêner et prit entre Mairu et Kukuri toutes sourire et adossé au mur, Shizuo essayait de se retenir pour ne pas tuer les deux filles. Izaya se mit à rire en allant rejoindre le groupe.

**«Bonjour la compagnie**, chantonna-t-il tout sourire.»

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en un sursaut l'air surpris.

**_«Ah! La brune c'est Celty. Il me semblait aussi qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Depuis quand a-t-elle retrouvé sa tête? Et c'est étonnant qu'elle se retrouve sur ses épaules..._**, pensa Izaya.»

**«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Izaya?**, demanda Shizuo l'air incertain.»

**«Même pas de bonjour Shizu-chan**, soupira Izaya.»

**«Toi...**, voulu s'emporter le blond.»

**«Izaya! Tu es revenu!**, s'écria joyeusement Mairu en se jetant sur lui.»

Izaya éclata de rire en attrapant Kururi par le bras pour la faire entrer dans l'étreinte familiale. Shizuo fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien en voyant le bonheur des deux sœurs. Il lui semblait aussi qu'Izaya semblait heureux de les retrouver, il devait avoir un autre plan foireux en tête.

**«Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir**, sourit Shinra.»

**«Tu m'as invité, non?**, sourit Izaya en relâchant ses sœurs.»

**«Bien entendu. Alors tu es revenu seulement pour la fête ou pour plus longtemps?»**

**«J'ai pas encore décidé**, répondit le brun en levant les avant-bras.»

**«Je peux t'aider à te décider**, sourit Shizuo en faisant craquer ses jointures.»

**«C'est trop gentil de ta part Shizu-chan. Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je reste?»**

**«Izaya!**, se fâcha définitivement le blond.»

**«Je reviens plus tard Shinra!**, s'exclama Izaya en prenant la fuite.»

Il riait aux éclats tout en courant à travers les danseurs. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais il s'était vraiment ennuyer de ces courses poursuites avec Shizuo. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se battre et il décida de se mettre à l'abri en se servant des jeunes. Il arrêta sa course en attrapant la main de Saki pour danser avec elle. Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul surpris, puis sourit en le reconnaissant. Kida, lui ne trouvait pas la situation amusante et décida de tirer sur le chandail d'Izaya pour le faire lâcher sa copine. Izaya perdit pied tout en riant et tomba sur Mikado qui était derrière eux.

**«Izaya?**, s'étonna le garçon par terre.»

**«Salut Mikado-chan** , sourit Izaya en se relevant.»

**«Que fais-tu ici?**, demanda Anri suspicieuse.»

**«J'ai été invité comme vous. Je suis un bon ami de Shinra.»**

**«Izaya!**, s'écria Shizuo en s'arrêtant près d'eux.»

Ce dernier sourit en prenant Mikado comme bouclier. Les deux blonds lui jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

**«Je viens en paix**, dit Izaya avec un petit air faussement suppliant.»

**«Alors pourquoi tu me prend pour un bouclier?**, demanda Mikado.»

**«Parce qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas sinon**, sourit l'informateur sur le ton de l'évidence.»

**«Il n'a pas tord**, signala Saki.»

**«T'es qui?**, demanda soudain Mika.»

**«Une ordure**, déclarèrent les deux blonds d'une même voix furieuse.»

**«Oh! Attendez!**, s'exclama Izaya en fouillant dans ses poches.** Voilà!**, s'écria-t-il en y sortant un petit drapeau blanc qu'il agita en signe de paix. **Je lève le drapeau blanc!»**

Le petit groupe le dévisagea incertain, même Mikado semblait vouloir arrêter son rôle de bouclier.

**«Et si je laisse aller mon bouclier vous allez me croire?»**

**«Non**, répliqua sèchement Shizuo.»

**«Au moins c'est clair**, rit Izaya.»

**«Shizuo, laisse le un peu. Il est invité comme tout le monde**, dit Celty que personne n'avait vu arriver.»

**«C'est bon**, soupira à son tour Shizuo. **Tiens toi loin de moi.»**

Izaya lui sourit, puis le regarda partir sans rien ajouter. Il soupira tout en lâchant les épaules de Mikado qui se tourna pour lui faire face. Il le fixa un instant, puis lui fit un grand sourire.

**«Amuse toi bien**, déclara-t-il avant d'entraîner Anri et Kida plus loin pour aller danser.»

**«Vous aussi!**, sourit Izaya.»

Les trois autres rejoignirent rapidement leurs amis. L'informateur haussa les épaules, puis décida que danser pourrait être amusant, surtout s'il ne pouvait pas embêter Shizuo. Il se mit alors à se déhancher joyeusement en entraînant quiconque se trouvait à porter.

Shizuo se mit à boire un peu plus que d'habitude tout en parlant avec Celty. Cette dernière finit par décider qu'il devait arrêter de boire un peu et l'entraîna sur la piste afin de l'occuper. Ils dansèrent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Shinra vienne les rejoindre afin de danser avec elle. Il était toujours aussi jaloux, même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, ce qui fit rire Celty. Le blond ne s'en offusqua pas et continua sa danse avec la première personne qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire Namie. Cette dernière se mit à rire et se laissa entraîner. Shizuo était maintenant de très bonne humeur, sûrement par la faute de l'alcool. Il continuait de danser tout en parcourant l'assemblé des yeux, son regard s'arrêta sur un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier était en train de se déhancher de façon un peu trop provocatrice, tout en gardant son sourire, les yeux fermer et les joues rosies. Soit par l'alcool ou par la chaleur. Il tourna sur lui même emporter par la chanson, il semblait tellement serein ainsi et surtout si inoffensif. Il arrêta de tourner pour se remettre à danser et secouant ses hanches en rythme, sa danse devenait presque indécente et semblait attirer l'œil de plusieurs. Shizuo devait s'avouer que même lui avait de la difficulté à le quitter du regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce corps parfait qui se mouvait de manière si sensuelle. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et ferma brusquement les yeux pour se reprendre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas admirer ainsi son ennemie. C'était tout simplement inadmissible.

**«Tout va bien?**, demanda Namie.»

**«Pardon?**, s'étonna Shizuo en ouvrant les yeux.»

**«Tu as arrêter de bouger depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et tu viens de fermer brusquement les yeux... je me demandais si tout allais bien.»**

**«Ah... Euh... oui... Je suis simplement tomber dans la lune.»**

**«Ah je vois. Alors va la rejoindre si elle te plaît à ce point.»**

**«Quoi?**, s'écria Shizuo.»

**«T'as sûrement vu quelqu'un qui t'intéressait vu le rouge à tes joues. Va danser avec...»**

**«Je vais aller prendre un verre et je n'ai vu personne qui m'intéressait.»**

**«D'accord, si tu le dis**, sourit-elle.»

Il partit d'un pas presser pour aller prendre un ou plutôt plusieurs verres afin de se remettre les idées en place. Il avait besoin de changer ces idées qui le dérangeaient énormément en ce moment. Après plus ou moins cinq verres, il retourna sur la piste plus serein par la faute de l'alcool. Il se mit à danser, mais son regard tomba sur Izaya à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il était encore plus hypnotisant de près et l'alcool ayant pris le dessus sur sa raison, il se laissa porter jusqu'au danseur. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Il ouvrit les yeux curieux et parut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit que c'était Shizuo qui s'était mit à danser avec lui. Un sourire étira pourtant ses lèvres et il ne dit rien, se laissant bercer par la musique comme si de rien était. Izaya se dit que son ennemie devait être drôlement émécher pour se coller autant à lui sans essayer de le tuer. Cette constatation le fit ricaner doucement et il enroula ses bras autour du coup de son partenaire. Autant en profiter au maximum, puisque le blond le tuerait dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits. Plus loin sur la piste, les jumelles dansaient ensemble près de Mika et Seiji qui s'embrassaient à grande bouche. Saki et Kida dansaient aussi ensemble, tout comme Anri et Mikado, Erika et Walker, Celty et Shinra, ainsi que Namie et Tom.

Une heure plus tard, l'entracte arriva et Shinra fit rassemblé tout le monde devant la scène où le groupe avait jouer. Il commença à parler et finit par expliquer la raison de cette grande fête. Pendant qu'il élaborait un peu trop et passant par un amas de détails impertinents, il parcourait des yeux l'assemblé et remarqua que deux personnes manquaient à l'appel ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Pourquoi ces deux là manquaient-ils à l'appel? Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Celty qui semblait elle aussi avoir remarqué leur absence. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe d'inquiétude, mais Shinra lui prit la main pour la rassurer bien qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier cette absence. Il finit tout de même par faire sa grande annonce tout en espérant qu'il se faisait des idées sur la disparition ces deux amis.

La fête avait repris de plus belle et Shinra s'était mit à chercher ses amis, bien qu'il était constamment interrompu dans ses recherches. Il finit tout de même par atteindre son immeuble et les chercha à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit toutes les portes l'une après l'autre, mais ne les trouva nulle part. Il soupira en refermant la porte de la chambre d'invité et ressorti en abandonnant l'idée de les trouver. Une fois la porte fermer, Izaya laissa échapper un soupire et tourna la tête vers le garde robe qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Shizuo seulement vêtu de son boxer. Le brun sourit en sortant de sous le lit avec leurs vêtements.

**«On a passé proche**, rit Izaya.»

**«Je vais te tuer**, soupira Shizuo.»

**«T'es pas très convaincant sur ce coup**, rit de plus belle le brun.»

Le blond se jeta sur lui afin de l'étrangler, mais Izaya l'évita de justesse laissant le blond s'écraser sur le lit. Le brun sourit malicieusement en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

**«T'es pas encore en état de courir**, dit-il en s'allongeant.»

**«Tu veux que je te prouves le contraire?**, menaça le blond en levant la tête.»

**«Pas vraiment, mais tu peux me prouver que t'es en forme par d'autre moyens...»**

**«T'es pas croyable... Il me semblait que tu avais mit un terme à ces fins au collège.»**

**«Seulement les fous qui ne changent pas d'idée**, sourit Izaya.»

**«Justement. T'en es un.»**

**«Ben alors, même les fous ont le droit de changer d'idées.»**

Shizuo soupira en se tournant sur le dos et croisant les bras derrière la tête. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr que le brun soit réellement assez en forme pour supporter une autre séance et comme il se sentait clément il lui laissait un peu de temps.

**«J'y pense, avec tout ça on ne sait même pas la nouvelle**, fit Shizuo.»

**«Ils vont se marier**, dit simplement Izaya en fixant le plafond.»

**«Vraiment?**, s'étonna le blond en se tournant vers lui. **Comment tu le sais?»**

**«Je ne suis pas un informateur pour rien. Je sais tout!**, sourit-il.»

**«Tout? Alors tu savais ce qui allait se passer ce soir?»**

**«Hum... C'est une question à laquelle je ne répondrai pas...»**

**«Pourquoi tu es venu?**, demanda sérieusement Shizuo.»

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, il avait perdu son sourire ce qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

**«Alors?** , insista Shizuo.»

**«Alors... je suis mieux de m'habiller avant de parler**, dit Izaya en se levant.»

Il commença à enfiler son pantalon quand il se retrouva brusquement plaqué au sol, le blond assit sur lui et lui retenant les bras l'air furieux.

**«Tu vas t'enfuir, je te connais.»**

**«Tu es plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît**, sourit Izaya.»

**«Alors, pourquoi?»**

**«Et toi? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir?**, répliqua le brun.»

**«Je consentirai à te répondre quand tu l'auras fait et t'es pas en situation de force...»**

**«Hum... pas faux...»**

Shizuo fronça les sourcils de plus en plus impatients, l'autre faisait vraiment exprès pour le mettre à bout. Il espérait sûrement s'en sortir comme ça, mais pas cette fois. Izaya finit par soupirer en comprenant que l'autre ne le lâcherait pas sans réponse et qu'en plus, il ne pouvait pas bouger dans cette position. Il ferma les yeux en réfléchissant. Pourquoi était-il revenu? Le savait-il vraiment?

**«Je crois que je m'ennuyais. J'ai toujours aimer les humains en général, mais je crois que je me suis attaché plus à certains et sans eux ce n'était pas la même chose**, expliqua-t-il.»

**«Alors, tu es revenu pour essayer de recommencer tes manigances?»**

**«Pas exactement. Je m'ennuyais simplement de leur présence. Pas de les utiliser. Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis venu en paix et je ne parlais pas simplement de ce soir.»**

**«Vraiment?»**

**«Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux**, ajouta Izaya avec un air que Shizuo n'avait jamais vu.»

**«T'as l'air triste**, signala le blond.»

**«Tu te fais des idées**, sourit le brun. **Bon alors, j'ai répondu! Tu me lâches?»**

Shizuo fronça les sourcils et prit le temps de réfléchir sous le regard incertain d'Izaya.

**«Tu savais ce qui allais se passer?**, redemanda Shizuo.»

**«J'ai répondu à ton autre question. Tu dois me lâcher maintenant.»**

**«Réponds.»**

**«J'en savais rien... mais... et toi pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça?»**

Un sourire illumina le visage du blond et avant qu'Izaya n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il captura ses lèvres tout en lâchant ses poignets. Le brun parut d'abord surpris, puis répondit au baiser en passant ses bras autour du coup du blond. Ils durent se séparer au bout de quelques minutes pour reprendre leur respiration.

**«Mais...?»**

«… **je dois avouer que je l'ai espéré**, sourit Izaya. **Et toi?»**

**«J'espérais que tu me répondes ça**, sourit Shizuo.»

**«Je te reconnais bien là, Shizu-chan. Tu as toujours été si sensible et prévisible.»**

**«Je vais te tuer**, répliqua furieusement ce dernier.»

Izaya l'embrassa à nouveau pour arrêter son élan meurtrier, puis se décolla avec un sourire vainqueur.

**«D'accord, mais avant on a d'autres projets**, répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.»

**«C'est bon, j'accepte les conditions! Je me reprendrai demain pour le meurtre.»**

**«Ça me va**, s'exclama Izaya tout sourire avant de capturer les lèvres du blond.»

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent ainsi leur histoire laisser en plan des années auparavant. Relation qu'ils essaieraient de garder secrète de toute façon personne ne pourrait les soupçonner. À part peut-être Erika et son esprit tordu. Ah et Shinra qui avait compris leur manège au collège et qui risquerait de le faire à nouveau. Jusque là, les deux hommes continuèrent à se faire la guerre tout en s'aimant quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, bien qu'Izaya faisait tout pour rendre Shizuo furieux même dans ces moments. Que voulez-vous, c'était bien incrusté dans sa nature.


End file.
